


Now Or Never

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Prince Jared - Freeform, Protective Jensen Ackles, Smut, Student Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared Padalecki is the young Prince of Texas, and his father is the King.Jensen Ackles is Prince Jared's Royal Bodyguard.Will love or duty prevail?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need help lol. Someone take my brain away from me so I can't make such stupid ideas. :P (Title taken from the new Halsey song of the same name. It's beautiful. Go listen to it now! Any errors are on me.)

Jensen drove him to the college's campus again. It's such an annoyance really. It would all be better if Daddy Dearest just let go of the reins and allowed him to live here like a normal student. But no. Being the Prince of Texas means you cannot do what the other kids do. It's fucking bullshit to be honest. And extremely unfair.

"Make sure you don't leave your textbooks again." Jensen says from the front seat. "I won't run them in for you again like last time."

Jared smiles as he takes his books and messenger bag out of the car with him. "I got them. Don't worry. I'm all set."

"Okay. I'll be out here all day until your classes end. Shoot me a quick text when you're done, got it."

"Ugh."

"Hey! Got it?"

"Yes," Jared huffs, shutting the car door. "I got it! See you later."

As Jared walks away towards the main building, he hears Jensen grumble under his breath to him. "Fucking brat..."

And proud of it.

****

Jared's English professor only drones on and on about whatever storytelling analogy they're learning this week. He sighs, checking the time on his watch. Not much longer until he can get out of here and into Jensen's loving arms again. God, he's crushing over him again, but it's hard not to!

Jensen is everything he wants in a man. He's hot, sarcastic, and he doesn't take any shit from anyone. Well, except for his employers. Jared's extremely grateful to his father, King Gerald Padalecki of Texas, for hiring Jensen two years ago. It was like...an immediate connection between them. It was undeniable.

But it's forbidden.

The Prince of Texas is only allowed to date and marry royalty from the other states. Such a stupid rule. Jared already turned down marriages from the King of California and the Prince of Pennsylvania twice. It's not like his options are limited, it's just that he would rather marry someone he loved rather than someone he didn't.

And he's starting to think that he might be in love--

"This fucking blows." Chad whispers next to him in the lecture hall. He's been Jared's best friend since fourth grade. Total womanizer; always fighting off the girls. "Feels like High School all over again."

Jared smiles, whispering back. "Well, in college, you can walk out whenever you want. No big deal."

"Says you! You can skip five lectures in a row and still get A's. What kind of shit is that?"

"I'm just smart."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. So, how's it going with Jensen? You guys...ya know." Chad makes a crude gesture with his fingers, making Jared blush.

"No! And...And I don't intend on that happening any time soon. It wouldn't work out anyway..."

"You gotta get that cherry popped soon, My Prince, or you'll die a virgin."

"Bite me."

"No, that's Jensen's job. And you totally want him to do more than bite you, amirite?"

"Oh my fucking god."

"Excuse me, Mr. Murray and Mr. Padalecki." The professor calls, causing the entire room to be on them. "Do the two of you have something you wanna say in front of everyone?"

"No, sir, we were just--"

"I'm trying to get Prince Jared to have sex with a person, but he's too scared to lose his virginity."

The lecture hall is soon filled with a loud combination of laughter and murmurs amongst the other students. Jared slams his head down on the desk, wondering just why he's even friends with someone such as Chad in the first place. He can hear the professor trying to calm everyone down, but it's too late.

This'll definitely make the front page tomorrow.

****

Dad doesn't know about him and Jensen. About how they aren't exactly lovers, but are more than employer and subordinate. Jared himself hasn't given them a title. Friends with benefits seems way off, and they're not fuck buddies. Jensen won't even let him give him a blow job.

He's the only person he's ever had sexual contact with, and it's very limited at that. A few kisses, cock rubbing, maybe even fingering from time to time. Jared is, as Chad said earlier today, afraid to lose his virginity, but that's not the only reason he still has it.

When he is to choose a husband, he is expected to lose his virginity to that man, and no one else. Yet the only person Jared wants is Jensen, a man he can't truly have. It is all so very infuriating! He does not want King Stephen, nor Prince Tom, no matter how handsome or charming they may be!

"Jared, my son," Gerald says over the dinner table. "You've barely touched your food. Is there something on your mind?"

The young man shakes his head. "No. Not really."

"How were your classes today?"

"Good...I guess."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Gerald sighs. "You know King Amell called again. He wanted to see if you were available Saturday for a lovely dinner down by the--"

"No. Cancel it." Jared says quickly, resuming his meal.

Not this again. Speak of the Devil.

"You're 21, Jared." The King speaks. "It's time you considered marriage. Your brother and sister have already gone off to marry, but here you remain, working on some rediculous degree when you could be married to a powerful King."

Jared scoffs, dropping his utensils onto the table. "King Amell is an idiot with an ego the size of Neptune! I'm shocked that you believe marrying me off to the highest bidder will make a difference. I'm not marrying him!"

Without any other words, Jared stands, and pushes his way past several guards to get upstairs and into his room. If his father won't see reason, then he must be in the same boat as King Stephen Amell. Ugh! The brute.

****

**Knock Knock**

"Go away, father!" Jared grumbles, doing his studies on his large bed.

**Knock Knock**

"I said go away! Leave me alone!"

However, the person on the other side of the door persists. Jared puts on his headphones, and turns the volume up on his music player. He'll just ignore Dad as long as he can. He'll go away eventually. However, Jared soon feels a soft slap on his buttocks, causing him to yelp on surprise.

When he turns around, he sees Jensen standing there in his suit--minus the jacket--grinning like a child. He looks good like this. Sleeves rolled up and with a tie. So very informal. So very handsome. So very...hot. Jared just bites his lip as he removes his headphones from his ears.

"It wasn't your father knocking." Jensen says, chuckling.

The Prince rolls his eyes, looking at his homework. "I can see that now. What do you want, Ackles? I'm busy."

"Ackles?" Jensen cocks an eyebrow at him before pulling on his leg and flipping him on his back. "Yeah, I think you need to learn a few lessons in manners."

"Jensen, sto--mmmph!"

****

Bliss.

That's what this is.

That's what this feels like.

That's how Jensen makes him feel.

Jensen is...Jensen is  _inside_ of him, and it's the best and worst thing imaginable. The way he's clawing at his back is a thing of wonder, but the way Jensen rolls his hips just right to get into Jared's sweet spot is even better. This intense feeling is indescribable. Perhaps only one word can be said about it.

Euphoric.

Jared bites his arm to silence the loud, lewd moans coming from his mouth. He doesn't want Jensen to get caught, but he also secretly wants everyone to know who's making him feel like this. Soon, Jensen's rhythmic pounding becomes jagged, and more off beat. Jared knows what it means.

When it seems like Jensen is about to pull out, Jared grabs him by the neck, smashing their lips together with a force that could shatter worlds. He wants to feel it all, and he does. Jensen unloads deep inside of the young Prince, and he soon shoots all over them. After pumping a few more times, Jensen collapses on top of him.

Jared huffs, though he smiles as he plays in Jensen's hair. "That was...amazing. I never knew it could...I was always so afraid, but I--"

"I could die because of what we did." Jensen interrupts. He looks up into Jared's eyes then, smirking. "But I don't care. If I die, then I die with you knowing that I love you. And...I  _do_ love you, Jared. More than you know."

Tears form in Jared's eyes. "I love you too, Jensen."

What the future holds, Jared doesn't know, but what he does know is that what he and Jensen have is stronger than the mightiest King.

****

**A Few Days Later...**

Chad sits patiently in his seat, waiting for Jared to get into class. What's taking him so long. He's usually early. Whatever. But soon, he does show up. Though something is definitely off about him. His clothes are slightly askew, and his hair is a little messy as well. Yet the biggest shocker of all is the huge hickey on his neck.

"You little whore." Chad grins, patting his friend on the back. "You guys totally fucked!"

Jared turns crimson in an instant. "Oh my God, shut the fuck up!"

"How was it? Did it feel good? How big is he? Did he suck your dick?"

"Chad Michael Murray, I swear to God--!"

"Gentlemen," The professor sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What could be more important than this lecture?"

"N--Nothing! Just--"

"Prince Jared Padalecki totally got his cherry popped, and I'm just congratulating him on it! Come on, everyone, give him a hand!"

Once again, Jared slams his head down on the desk, silently vowing to kill his best friend in the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the making for a WHILE! I'm glad I did it. Might make a sequel, who knows!? Until next time, my lovelies! ❤


End file.
